1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to machinery used to clean carpets, and more particularly to a cleaning machines used to clean spots of soiled carpeting.
2. Background Information
The art of cleaning carpeting through applying a solution to soiled carpeting and then using a vacuum to remove said solution (and dissolved soil) from the carpeting. Such carpet cleaners typically have two tanks, one which contains a wash solution which is pumped onto the carpet, particularly where the carpet is soiled, and this solution (and dissolved soil) is sucked back out of the carpet by the carpet cleaner and into a second residual water tank. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,361 (Huffman).
Other carpet cleaners have three or more tanks, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,223 to Fiegel, discloses a cleaning apparatus having separate, modular dirt collection, cleaning solution, and rinse water tanks.
Another example of a three tank carpet cleaner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,459 to Gilbert. Gilbert discloses a carpet cleaner having a residual tank, a steam solution tank and a detergent tank. Gilbert does not disclose a separate tank of rinse water.
The present invention is a carpet spot removing device for cleaning spots of soiled carpeting. The invented device has a housing containing a cleaning solution supply reservoir containing a supply of cleaning solution to be applied to the carpeting. The housing also contains a rinse fluid supply reservoir containing a supply of a rinse fluid for rinsing the carpeting. The housing further contains a pumping means for generating a supply of pressurized cleaning solution from the cleaning solution supply reservoir and/or pressurized rinse fluid from the rinse fluid supply reservoir.
In the present invention, a user is able to select between applying pressurized cleaning solution and applying rinse fluid through a selection means, such as a toggle switch. At least one application means is then used by the present invention to apply the pressurized cleaning fluid solution and/or the pressurized rinse fluid to the carpeting. In this configuration, a user is able to apply a cleaning fluid to the soiled carpeting, suction extract the cleaning fluid and suspended soil matter, and then rinse the area with the rinse fluid. This rinse fluid (and any suspended/dissolved matter) would then be extracted as well.
Provided within the housing is a vacuum motor for generating a working air flow. This working air flow is used to extract the fluids from the carpeting. It is preferred that a power head or nozzle and hose be attached to the housing. This extracted fluid is then deposited in a recovery reservoir provided in the housing adapted to receive from the power head, the working air flow generated by the vacuum motor. After at least a portion of the extracted fluid is removed from working airflow, the working airflow is exhausted from the housing.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.